Thereafter
by Maririn
Summary: AU. A member of an elite, military organization, Heero Yuy is an unparalleled agent. With the help of his partner Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy completes seemingly impossible missions with perfection. Except Duo Maxwell hasn't been a part of the organization for over a year. Dark/Psychological
1. Morning After

**DISCLAIMER:** Gundam Wing is property of its rightful owners and I in no way assert any sort of claim over its characters and storylines. Everything non-Gundam Wing is mine.

* * *

_**Morning After **_

* * *

"_On your six."_

Heero Yuy spun and fired. Fluid, clean, smooth. The target's head snapped back, blood spraying up into a graceful cloud. The body fell back, dead before it hit the ground.

"_Two more, 50 meters ahead, one o'clock." _ The voice in his ear warned as he checked the body.

With precise and unhurried motions, Heero Yuy slid a new magazine into his gun, the empty clip falling to the ground with a hollow clatter. He chambered the first bullet, his callused hands steady and firm.

"_Coming up 40 meters now. Better get in position_."

He crept back down the hallway and paused at the corner, his thick brows knitted in a frown.

"_30 meters now."_

He could hear the footsteps approaching, hurried but cautious. These were no amateurs.

"_Oh man, those are some nasty guns they've got there."_ The voice in his ear sounded both disgusted and impressed.

"What do you mean," Heero Yuy grumbled under his breath, his finger tightening on the trigger.

"_Those new laser-guided ones. They just gotta lock on a target on you and the gun does the rest. Bullets can even go around corners if they calibrate them right... You're gonna have to let them get close, they'll have the advantage long range. And you gotta down them quick, no redos here."_

"Stats?"

"_First guy's just under six feet. The second guy, oh sorry, lady's 5'9, 5'10 tops. Both have body armour and helmets. Your target's gonna be small…"_

"Say when."

"_Hold. 20 meters... They're keeping to the middle of the hall, walking about a foot apart, the woman's two feet behind the man… coming up on 15 meters… On my mark…"_ The voice grew quieter as his targets approached.

Heero Yuy tensed, the muscles in his arms bunching as he prepared to hurl himself around the corner.

"_Mark!_"

He threw himself into motion, rounding the corner and firing off four shots before his two opponents could even take aim. He sprung forward, kicking away their guns, his own still in a tight grasp, his finger itching the pull the trigger.

"_Down boy!"_ The voice chuckled. _"Dead men don't shoot."_

He loosened his double-handed grip on his gun and bent down to retrieve one of the fallen targets' modified firearms.

"_Leave it_,"the voice snapped. _"They're calibrated to their owner's DNA. Try and use it and it'll blow."_

"You don't want one?" He asked, pulling back.

"_Haha! You know I'm more of a traditionalist. Besides… I've got no use for them. You'd better hurry. Window's closing fast._"

"Roger," Heero Yuy replied as he crept down the hall. "Am I clear?"

"_Yep. Take a right up ahead, and then a left. The systems room is the one with the electronic lock."_

He raced down the halls, keeping tight to the wall and low to the ground. Whipping around the final corner, he crouched down in front of a large steel door and pulled a small metal device from his pocket. Sliding it next to the electronic lock, he waited quietly while the small device began cycling through a series of numbers.

"_Is my lock-pick still coming in handy?"_ The voice asked in a playful tone.

"Do you need to ask?" he growled under his breath as he watched as the lock-pick displayed the final digit in a series of nine. With steady precision, he keyed in the numbers and pocketed his device as the door unlocked with a soft click.

Heero Yuy silently slipped inside and went straight to work, locating the targeted server and quickly plugging in his pocket sized computer. His eyes scanned the lines of a scrolling code, their blue hue almost black in the darkness of the room. Satisfied, he left the computer running and moved on to the other servers, carefully selecting pre-determined targets and clipping small transmitters to their wires before sliding them back into place.

"_Oh man, these guys are up to no good. At least they keep good records. With these files, the Agency should be able to make some inroads. About time if I say so myself!"_ The voice snorted.

"Shut up, you're distracting me," Heero Yuy snapped as he continued to move about the room at a feverish pace.

"…"

He continued to work at a fevered pace, clipping transmitters to wires while keeping an eye on his computer. Finally finished, he was wiping the sweat from his brow when his computer beeped, signaling its completion.

"Data retrieved, mission accomplished," he muttered under his breath as he stashed his computer and drew his weapon, preparing to exit the room.

"Am I clear?" he asked after a long moment of silence. There was no answer.

Scowling, Heero Yuy risked a quick peek out the door. "Duo!" he hissed as he withdrew back into the room.

"_Oh, so now you want my help?"_ The voice was petulant.

"I don't have time for your games, I need to get out of here."

"_Yeah, exiting now would be a good idea. The second patrol's just about to discover the first body."_

"Shit!"

"_Tsk. Language Heero!"_ The voice chided. _"Anyways, you gotta make a break for it now. Can't go back the way you came. Go straight, right, another right…"_

Heero Yuy exited the room and dashed down the hall, following the voice's directions.

"_Okay, now take the next left, straight after that… better pick up the pace buddy, they're about to raise the alarm."_

He surged forward in a flat-out sprint, flinging out a hand to steer his momentum as he careened around the corners. Alarms began to flare and he heard footsteps pounding down the halls around him.

"_They're blocking off the exits and gaining on you."_

"Tell me something I don't know."

"_There's a closet coming up on your right in 14 meters, take cover."_

He dashed into the aforementioned closet and nicked the door shut behind him just as a group of armed guards rounded the corner. He braced himself and stilled his breath until he heard them march right past his location.

"Now what?" he muttered, his gun slippery in his grasp.

"_Look up!"_ The tone was playful.

Heero Yuy glanced up and saw the air vent, large enough for him to slip through.

"Those weren't in the floor plans."

"_Lucky for you, someone wasn't being thorough when they were doing renovations."_

"Does it lead outside?" He asked as he climbed up the nearby cabinet and examined the grated vent.

"_Would I steer you wrong?"_

Heero Yuy merely shrugged as he pulled out his knife and began unscrewing the grate covering over the vent. Carefully setting aside the grate, he paused to push his sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes before hoisting himself up into the air vent.

"_I keep telling you, you should get a haircut,_" The voice nagged.

"Not now Duo," he grumbled as he hit a fork in the vents. "Where am I going?"

"_Hey, I'm only looking out for your best interests here!"_

"Fine, I'll get a haircut on my next day off. Now which way?" he hissed under his breath.

"_Right,_" the voice was terse.

Heero Yuy continued to follow the dictated directions until he finally emerged outside the compound.

"_Head south, clear the ridge and you're home free. The team's waiting for you there."_

"Roger," he replied and sprinted away from the darkened building.

"Lieutenant Yuy!" his teammate greeted him as he jogged into camp. "Did you get the data?"

Before he could answer, he was grabbed by the collar by another. "What the hell? You cut off communications!" He yelled, gesturing at the earpiece and mic dangling uselessly from the collar of his jacket. "We had no idea what was going on in there!"

"Distractions would have compromised the mission," Heero Yuy glared back at the imposing man, refusing to budge an inch.

"Whatever!" the man let him go in disgust. The Colonel's on the line for you. You'd better make your report!"

Heero Yuy nodded and entered the mobile office. Once the door was closed, he turned to the darkened screen of the videophone. "Mission accomplished. Sending data stream now," he intoned blandly as he plugged his computer into the phone.

"Well done," a disembodied voice replied. "You are dismissed until your next mission."

He saluted smartly before exiting the mobile office, just in time to catch the tail-end of a conversation between his subordinates.

"…devil's own luck."

"Yeah, he always manages perform the impossible, even without a partner."

The two men fell silent when they caught sight of him. He strode past them without a second glance, opened the door to one of the parked SUVs and turned on the engine. Moments later, he was speeding down a deserted highway.

* * *

He woke at dawn. Without a second's hesitation, he slipped out of bed, pulled the sheets and covers back up over the pillows and smoothed out any wrinkles. Entering the bathroom, he emptied his bladder, brushed his teeth and shaved. Quick, efficient, not a single unnecessary motion.

He entered the kitchen, placed two slices of bread in the toaster and cracked an egg into the frying pan along with a thick slice of ham. He poured himself a glass of water and drank while he waited, refilling it once again when his breakfast was ready. He sat at the kitchen table, turned on the television and watched the news until he finished his breakfast. He rinsed his plate, glass and utensils and placed them on the drying rack before moving back into the bedroom. He shed his sweatpants and shirt, pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, worn jeans, T-shirt and socks.

Making his way to the entrance of his apartment, he shoved his feet into a pair of beat up sneakers, grabbed a jacket from the coatrack and pocketed his keys.

The florist's shop was just opening its shutters as he arrived. The middle-aged woman smiled at him and beckoned him inside.

"The usual?"

He simply nodded as she gathered a bouquet of white lilies and began wrapping it after adding a handful of baby's breath and green trimmings.

"You must really miss him," the woman told him with sad eyes as she handed him the bouquet.

He didn't reply but handed her two bills. "Thanks," he said as he exited the shop.

The sky was lightening from pinks and oranges into a light blue as he walked among the tombstones, the dew-drenched grass glistening in the rising sunlight. He was alone in the cemetery, not another living soul visible among the rows and rows of marble and stone.

He finally stopped at the foot of a large, unmarked grave marker. He set down the bouquet of lilies, white petals stark against the black marble. Hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing in the fresh morning air.

"_Still don't believe in sleeping in huh?"_

"No." He opened his eyes and looked at the man across from him, sitting nonchalantly on the gravestone with his legs crossed, a long braid dangling over his shoulder.

"_I see you got a haircut."_

"You told me to."

The long-haired man smiled faintly before sighing heavily.

"_Don't you get tired of coming here week after week?"_

"No," he answered as a slight breeze drifted through the open grounds, gently ruffling his coat and hair.

"_What if I tell you to stop?"_

"I won't."

"_It's been over a year Heero_," the man on the gravestone told him, cobalt eyes holding his gaze from under bangs that remained unmoving in the wind. _"You need to let go."_

"Do you want me to let go?"

The braided man hesitated, his wide eyes flickering downwards before meeting his gaze again.

"You can't lie Duo."

"_I know,"_ was the breathy reply. _"But you need to move forward, for your own sake."_

"I don't want to."

The man on the tombstone smiled, a pained expression overtaking his features.

"_The first time you actually want something… and you ask for the impossible."_

"You're still here."

"_Am I really?"_

"It doesn't matter."

The man laughed, a bitter edge lining the humour. _"You're a stubborn man Heero Yuy."_

"I know." A ray sunlight shone into his eyes, causing him to close his eyes and raise his hand against the blinding light.

"I'll come again next week," he told the unmarked, black gravestone before turning away from the rising sun and making his way out of the deserted cemetery.

* * *

_AN: Despite promising not to write anything until May, it seems I am severely lacking in willpower. _

_Still debating whether to leave this as a one-shot or to continue. Anyways, comments and criticisms always sought and welcomed!_


	2. After You

**DISCLAIMER:** Gundam Wing is property of its rightful owners and I in no way assert any sort of claim over its characters and storylines. Everything non-Gundam Wing is mine.

**Warning:** The contents of this story will be dark, sometimes disturbing. Rating may go up. You have been warned.

* * *

_**After You**_

* * *

"_You need to get out more…"_

"I am out," Heero Yuy replied bluntly as he rose from placing a bouquet of lilies at the foot of the black marble tombstone.

"_That's not what I meant and you know it. This isn't healthy Heero. Other than going on your missions, reporting to the Company and coming here, you never leave your apartment."_

"I go out to get groceries," Heero Yuy replied dryly.

"_Ha!" _The braided figure snorted, his feet scuffing at the ground next to the bouquet of lilies. _"Semantics Heero… You know what I mean!"_

The dark-haired man shrugged in response, looking down at his feet.

"_And don't tell me you don't go out anymore because I'm not there to drag you out…"_ the other man groused, a deep frown creasing his brow.

"I don't need to tell you that it's true…"

"_Jeez Heero, you can't keep relying on me… I mean, I'm dead for fuck's sake! You really need to let go, think about finding a nice gal, settling down and having some kids…"_ His eyes were as dark as his tone.

"Those are your dreams Duo, not mine. You're the one that wants a traditional family."

"_Were, Heero, they __**were**__ my dreams. Well, even if you don't find yourself a happy little family, maybe you should think about retiring from the Company soon…"_

"Retiring?" Heero Yuy looked up in shock. "You wanted to retire?"

The braided man looked troubled. _"Well yeah… no one lasts long in our line of work. And well…the Company's not all it's cracked out to be."_

"What do you mean?" Heero Yuy furrowed his brow. "The Company gave us a second chance, got us back on our feet, they gave us a purpose!"

"_It got __**me**__ back on my feet. You never lost your footing Heero, I was the one who dragged you down with me. But they were the ones who made me fall in the first place…"_

"I don't understand. What do you mean they made you fall? Are you talking about your last mission?"

The braided man shook his head vigorously, _"Just forget what I said Heero. It's just the ramblings of a dead man._"

Heero Yuy looked skeptical but didn't push the issue.

A heavy silence settled over the pair. The braided figure continued to scuff his feet as the wind howled mournfully through the cemetery, his long braid tranquil in its gushing drafts.

"_Well…_" the cobalt-eyed man drawled out, _"Since I can't convince you to stop coming, maybe I can convince you to start bringing some different flowers?"_

"Flowers? But white lilies are traditional."

"_Well yeah, they're pretty and all that, but it's starting to get boring. Plus, they're kinda depressing."_

"What flowers should I bring next time?"

"_Let's try Gerbera Daisies. The really colourful ones. I like those."_

"I'll bring them next time." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a moment when he was interrupted by the beeping of his phone. "It's the company" he announced as he unlocked the screen, "I have to go."

"_I know. Stay safe."_

Heero Yuy nodded once in reply before briskly jogging out of the cemetery. The braided man watched him leave, anger in his eyes and a dark scowl marring his features.

* * *

"_Two on your eight, one at one o'clock."_

Heero Yuy nodded in reply and carefully maneuvered around stacks of crates littered haphazardly around the warehouse.

"_Man, this place is a mess. Whoever's in charge never played with building blocks as a child, never mind Tetris." _The voice commented as Heero crouched down behind a particularly unstable-looking assortment of different sized crates. _"It's a miracle they haven't blown themselves up yet… I mean they've got nitrates next to…"_

"Shut up Duo. Where's the prototype?"

"_I'm working on it!"_ The voice hissed back. _"Let's see, grenades in those crates there, hmm... automatic rifles… rock salts? What the hell?"_

"We've shut down five of their warehouses already, they're panicking and dumping all their goods here-"

"_Grenade_!"

"You already said that-"

"_No behind you! You've been spotted!"_

Heero turned and spun, just in time to see a man lob a grenade at him, pin clamped between his lips. Boxed in by the crates and with nowhere to run, Heero acted on instinct and swung his automatic rifle, batting the grenade back with the butt of his weapon.

"_Shit, get down! Down!"_ The voice screeched in panic as the guard's opened wide in shock, an open crate of grenades next to him.

Heero Yuy managed to wrap his hands around his head just as he was thrown back by a deafening explosion. He felt a hot wave of air rush over him followed by smoke and falling debris. Cracking his eyes open, he saw panicked men running past him, many of them with their clothes on fire. Others were strewn about him, lifeless. He felt the ground rock under him as the flames reached a pile of crates at the other end of the warehouse, setting off another series of explosions.

Dazed and disoriented, he pushed himself to his hands and knees, his eyes scanning for a way out. Explosions continued to rock the warehouse and men ran in circles, screaming. Adrenaline pumped through his veins yet he felt like he was underwater; sounds distorted and muted, his vision blurry.

Only _his_ voice remained clear.

"_What the fuck Heero? This isn't the fucking baseball diamond! You just had to go and hit that grenade right back into a fucking crate-load of grenades! Next to a crate filled with nitrates!"_

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know?" Heero Yuy snapped back, pushing himself onto unsteady feet.

"_I just told you! You really-"_

"Where's the prototype? Why haven't you found it yet?"

"_Screw the prototype! You gotta get out of here! The east exit's the only one left and... hey! Where do you think you're going?"_ The voice was angry, rising in volume.

"I'm not leaving without completing the mission," he staggered forward into the flames.

"_Fuck! It's always the mission isn't it? Well if you haven't noticed, it's an inferno in here! The prototype could be a melted puddle of metal for all we know!"_

"The prototype, where is it?" Heero Yuy continued to insist stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until I retrieve the prototype."

"_Screw it! Leave it! You could die in here if you don't get out right now!"_

"Then I'd be with you."

There was a sharp gasp and the braided man materialized behind him and out of his sight, a ferocious look in his cobalt eyes. _"Don't you dare. Don't you even think about! Fine! Give me a sec."_ The braided man disappeared for several moments and only his voice returned. _"Second to left, topmost crate in that bunch of crates there closest to the east exit. Now move!"_

Heero Yuy complied as best he could, stumbling towards where the smoke was thinnest and he could feel a soft breeze of clean air. Coughing, he reached the crates in question and clumsily pried open the designated crate. "This better not be a trick to get me to leave," he grumbled in between coughs as he hastily tore away the packing materials.

"_You know I don't lie,"_ the voice snapped back.

"Found it," he declared as he pulled out the prototype weapon. "The exit?"

"_All clear. Just get out. With all the morons here, they won't even give you a second look. They're just a bunch of untrained idiots, probably low level deliverymen. I mean, one of them threw a grenade for fuck's sake! In a warehouse full of explosives!" _The voice groused, keeping him company as he sprinted out of the burning warehouse, none of the other fleeing men giving him a second glance.

"_Down!"_ the voice yelled and Heero Yuy flattened himself on the ground just as another explosion rocked the ground below him and the entire building went up in a gigantic ball of fire.

"_Heero! You ok? Heero!"_

"I'm fine," Heero Yuy replied tersely as he pushed himself to his feet. "Shit!" he cursed, "the prototype's been damaged!"

"_Superficial damage! You need to focus on getting out of here!"_ the voice urged as sirens began to wail in the distance. _"You're gonna have to cut through the forest!"_

"Roger that," he replied as he set off as at a brisk jog through the dark woods, stumbling over splayed roots and rocks but never once losing his footing.

* * *

"Good job Agent Yuy," the disembodied voice commented from the darkened screen. "You managed to extricate yourself from a very… _explosive_ situation."

"Yes sir." Heero Yuy stood tall, feet apart and his arms clenched behind his back.

"I must say, your performance last night was quite remarkable."

"Thank you sir." He intoned blandly but his brow furrowed slightly in confusion. He wasn't used to hearing any form of praise coming out of his superior's mouth.

"I need you to keep this last mission strictly confidential. Unfortunately we were supplied with corrupt intel and the… less than optimal results of this last mission would be a blemish on our record you understand?"

"You mean the damaged prototype sir?"

"Disregard the prototype," the voice barked. "It's not important. The details of this mission are not to be disclosed to anyone, not even to anyone in the Company. Only you and I will have knowledge of this last mission."

Heero Yuy's brow twitched but his face remained blank. "Understood sir."

"Good. Don't disappoint me _boy_. Dismissed."

* * *

He woke at dawn. Without a second's hesitation, he slipped out of bed, pulled the sheets and covers back up over the pillows and smoothed out any wrinkles. Entering the bathroom, he emptied his bladder, brushed his teeth and shaved. Quick, efficient, not a single unnecessary motion.

He entered the kitchen, placed two slices of bread in the toaster and cracked an egg into the frying pan along with a thick slice of ham. He poured himself a glass of water and drank while he waited, refilling it once again when his breakfast was ready. He sat at the kitchen table, turned on the television and watched the news until he finished his breakfast. He rinsed his plate, glass and utensils and placed them on the drying rack before moving back into the bedroom. He shed his sweatpants and shirt, pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, worn jeans, T-shirt and socks.

Making his way to the entrance of his apartment, he shoved his feet into a pair of beat up sneakers, grabbed a jacket from the coatrack and pocketed his keys.

The florist's shop was just opening its shutters as he arrived. The middle-aged woman smiled at him and beckoned him inside.

"The usual?" She asked as she reached for a bucket of white lilies.

"No."

She stopped in surprise, her hands stopped inches from the lilies. "No?"

"I would like some Gerbera daisies, colourful ones."

"Gerbera daisies?" the petite woman repeated with a puzzled look before she smiled. "Of course dear, I have some in the back. Follow me," she gestured as she pushed open a door and led him to the backroom of the store.

"Sorry dearie, I haven't had time to bring these to the front yet," the florist explained as she gestured to several buckets filled with large, bright, multi-coloured daisies. "Which ones would you like dearie?"

Heero Yuy studied the flowers for several moments before coming to a decision. "Two of each."

The middle-aged woman smiled and her hands were in motion, nimbly crafting a bouquet of colourful daisies.

"Aunty May!" A small child ran into the room, interrupting the quiet morning with his boisterous greeting. "Who are you?" he stared up at Heero Yuy, his brown eyes large and curious. "Oh!" he exclaimed, his chubby cheeks dimpling when he broke into a huge gap-toothed grin. "Are you Mista Duo's friend?"

"Now now Charlie, mind your manners," the florist chided.

"Sorry!" the young boy chirped cheerfully. "I'm Charlie!" he thrust out a small, chubby hand. "Mista Duo always talks about you!"

Seemingly perplexed, Heero Yuy bent down and tentatively shook the small child's hand.

"When's Mista Duo coming back?" the child inquired innocently, his eyes alight with anticipation. "Is he still on his long trip?"

"Now now Charlie, don't pester the man. Sister Helen's flowers are over there," the middle-aged woman nodded towards a low stool by the open door. "Be careful not to drop them! I'm counting on you to deliver these flowers in time for the morning service."

"Course Aunty May! You can count on me!" the little boy nodded gravely as he carefully hefted the large bouquet into his arms and marched off on his important errand.

"We didn't have the heart to tell him that Duo had died," the florist sighed sadly as she finished off the bouquet. "It would break the hearts of all the children at the church. They all worshipped him. He did so much for those poor little angels."

Heero's brow furrowed slightly in confusion but he just nodded silently as he accepted the flowers and handed the woman two paper bills. "Thanks," he said out of habit as he exited the florist's shop but his mind was miles away.

He paused for several moments outside the shop, quietly watching the small boy purposively marching away, wobbling slightly under the weight of his precious burden.

With a sigh, Heero Yuy shook his head before turning in the opposite direction and heading towards the cemetery for his weekly ritual.

* * *

_AN: It's finally May! And as promised, here is my first offering :P I've decided to extend this story as my muses have insisted on going dark, creepy and psychological. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! I really really appreciate them. And I really appreciate everyone giving this story a chance, despite the fact that Duo is dead. I hope you'll continue to read :D_

_I don't really want to spend too much time talking about my other stories here but I've been getting a lot of inquiries and 'gentle' nudges with regards to Appleseeds. I'm sorry, but as it says on my profile page, the story is officially on haitus. I plan on getting back to it soon, but since each chapter takes such a ridiculously long amount of time, and time is something I'm really short on these days, it has to be put on the backburner until I can give it the time and attention it deserves (unless y'all want a shoddy, inconsistent story). _

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Maririn Out!_


	3. After Dark

**DISCLAIMER:** Gundam Wing is property of its rightful owners and I in no way assert any sort of claim over its characters and storylines. Everything non-Gundam Wing is mine.

* * *

_**After Dark**_

* * *

Heero Yuy shot up in bed, gun clutched in hand. He stilled his breathing and listened intently. Someone was trying to unlock the door to his apartment but was clearly experiencing difficulties. He listened to the soft scratching at his door and the clinking of metal on metal as he quietly crept down the hall, gun pointed at the door. He risked a peek out the peephole but saw only shadows; it was too dark.

With a scowl, he tightened his grasp on his gun, unlocked the door and wrenched the door open with lightning speed. He expected to find a panicked amateur thief. What he didn't expect was the body that came tumbling in and collided against him with a heavy thud.

Stunned, he dropped his gun and scrambled to stop the body from crumbling to the floor when he recognized a familiar braid.

"Duo?"

He turned the body over and then gasped sharply when his hands encountered something warm, wet and sticky.

"Duo?" he called again in alarm as he lunged for the light switch, Duo still in his arms.

"Hey Heero," the man drooping in his arms greeted with a weak grin. "Sorry for dropping by so late…" he joked, a steady stream of blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and dripping off his chin.

"What happened? Where are you hit?" He eased him back down to the floor and began frantically checking him for injuries. The blood was making it hard to see. There was too much blood.

"Don't bother Heero," the braided man pushed his hands away. "I'm a goner."

"What were you doing? Where did this happen?"

"Oh," Duo laughed feebly, "this and that. Running some errands."

"Stop talking. I'm calling the doctors."

"I keep telling you, don't bother," the braided man coughed, a painfully wet, hacking sound. "I came to see you one last ti… to… to… say…" Duo dissolved into more painful coughing.

"To say what?"

"I'm sorry," Duo wheezed out once he'd caught his breath.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he wondered in bewilderment as put pressure on the wounds he could find. There were too many. Too much blood, too many wounds. Duo spoke the truth like he always did. He wasn't going to make it. It was a miracle in of itself that he was still breathing, still talking to him.

"Sorry … sorry for fucking things up so badly… over and over… even until the end..."

"What? What did you do? What did you do Duo?"

The braided man smiled wanly. "I seriously fucked it up… fucked it all up from the beginning… but don't worry Heero, I fixed it this time… I fixed it best I could… but… but I had to make a… a… deal with the devil…"

"Fucked what up? The devil? You're not making any sense Duo!"

"You don't need to know. I don't have enough time left… Ha!" Duo laughed and the blood trickling from his mouth formed bubbles with each successive, wheezing laugh. "There's never enough time."

"Duo? Duo?" He shook the body in his arms when the braided man's eyes began to droop and his breathing became even shallower.

"Sorry ..eero… getting sleepy. I shouldn't have come here… but I had to see you… you… before… Don't tell them I… I said anything…ok?" Duo's voice was getting fainter and fainter.

"No Duo!" Heero Yuy protested even though he knew it was futile. "Stay with me, stay with me Duo! I'm begging you! Please! Stay with me!"

The dying man's eyes widened and a strange light entered their cobalt hue. "You know… this is the… first… the first time you've asked for something… that I've seen you… you… want something."

"You can't die on me Duo! You have to stay with me! Please! Please Duo!" he felt a warm wetness on his cheeks.

"You… you're… crying?"

"Duo!" he was sobbing now.

"Don't… cry… Heero… I'll stay with you… I'll stay with you… forever…"

He felt something being pressed into his hand. He looked down to see a bloody silver cross, the chain still wrapped tightly around Duo's wrist.

"I'll be with you… I promise…" the braided man rasped, and then the light faded from his eyes.

* * *

He woke before dawn. He shoved the sweat-soaked sheets off of his body and stripped the bed and his clothes. Staggering, he hauled his bedding and sweat-drenched clothes to the washing machine and turned on the hot cycle. Stumbling into the bathroom, he tumbled into the shower and panted under the icy cold spray. Regaining some of his composure, he stepped out of the shower, emptied his bladder, brushed his teeth and shaved. By the time he placed his razor back on the shelf, the shaking in his hands had subsided.

With a towel wrapped around his hips, he re-entered the bedroom and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, worn jeans, T-shirt and socks. After dumping the washed sheets and clothes in the dryer, he entered the kitchen, placed two slices of bread in the toaster and cracked an egg into the frying pan along with a thick slice of ham. He poured himself a glass of water and drank while he waited, refilling it once again when his breakfast was ready. He sat at the kitchen table, turned on the television and watched the news until he finished his breakfast. He rinsed his plate, glass and utensils and placed them on the drying rack.

Making his way to the entrance of his apartment, he shoved his feet into a pair of beat up sneakers, grabbed a jacket from the coatrack and pocketed his keys.

The florist's shop was just opening its shutters as he arrived. The middle-aged woman smiled at him and beckoned him inside.

"What can I get you dearie? Gerbera daisies again?"

Heero Yuy nodded before a bucket of long-stalked, deep-violet coloured flowers caught his eye. "What are those?"

"Oh the irises? They're called 'Sapphire Beauty' to be specific. They've just come into season," the florist smiled. "Would you like these today?"

After a moment's consideration, he nodded.

"How about I add some golden alstroemerias?" the florist pointed to another bucket which contained yellow flowers and similarly long stalks. "It would make a beautiful spring bouquet."

Heero Yuy shrugged and the florist smiled and added a generous handful of the yellow flowers.

"Here you are dearie," she handed the bouquet to him when she finished.

"Thanks," he said as he handed her two bills and exited the shop. The sky was lightening from pinks and oranges into a light blue as he walked along the hill towards the cemetery. Looking down towards the town, he saw a little boy tottering away from the flower shop, his arms filled with an overflowing bouquet.

He finally stopped at the foot of a large, unmarked grave marker. He set down the bouquet of irises, the petals bright against the black marble. Hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing in the fresh morning air.

"_You've been mixing it up lately._" The braided man was perched on the tombstone, looking down at the flowers with open curiosity.

"It's a spring bouquet," Heero Yuy replied with obvious disinterest. "You said you were getting bored."

"_Well yeah... you're a sucker for routines."_

He shrugged in response, his body feeling heavy and lethargic.

"_Hey, you ok Heero? You're looking a little green around the edges… and you've got bags under your eyes…"_

"I had a nightmare."

"_Oh? That sucks man. Maybe you should take some time off work, you've been pretty tense lately... plus, you've been going on a lot of missions, refusing partners noneth-"_

"I dreamt of that night."

"_Oh." _ The braided man fell immediately silent, his shoulders slumped.

"I saw Charlie again this morning. He was bringing flowers to the church."

"_Oh yeah?"_ Duo Maxwell shifted uncomfortably on his headstone.

"Why did you never tell me about him? Or the church?"

"_Like I told you last time, it was just some volunteering I did in my free time."_

"But you didn't tell me about it."

"_Yeah well, I didn't tell you every single little thing I did when we weren't together. I had a life man… emphasis on the '__**had**__'_**. **_Besides, the Company frowned on close ties to the community, vulnerabilities and all. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you down for knowing about my infractions of some meaningless unofficial regs. You always were and are a stickler for the rules after all…"_

"So the Church made you vulnerable?"

"_Kids make anyone vulnerable Heero… unless you're a sociopath or something. I visited the kids a couple of times, read them stories and stuff. And then maybe… I got a little attached."_

"If you knew they could make you vulnerable, then why did you-"

"_Shit Heero! I felt guilty okay?"_ The man on the tombstone yelled, his brow furrowed over eyes angry enough to shoot sparks. _"I was a total fuck-up for a good part of my life… Can you blame a man for wanting to repent a little?"_

"Is that really all there was to it? The Company said you went AWOL on your last mission!"

"_I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Just leave well and enough alone! I screwed up and I paid for it, okay? You don't need to pay for it too. Just let it go… let it all go!" _ The braided man jumped from his perch on the tombstone and disappeared.

"_I should have never stayed… You were always better off without me."_ The last was whispered, barely audible above the howling wind.

"Duo?"

Heero Yuy waited for an answer at the foot of the grave for over thirty minutes, unmoving in the biting cold wind. When the braided man failed to reappear or speak again, he turned and walked away.

* * *

"I have another mission for you Agent Yuy," the disembodied voice informed him from behind the darkened screen.

"Yes sir."

"I don't need to tell you this is strictly confidential. No one is to know of this assignment."

"Yes sir."

"I trust that you can handle this one on your own as well, like the other ones you have in the past…"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the illustrious _Heero Yuy_."

Heero Yuy closed his locker with deliberate care before turning to face the burly man.

"Reynolds," he greeted in monotone. "What do you want?"

"Haven't seen you around recently."

"I've been busy."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"None of your business," he glared as he picked up his duffle from the locker room bench. "Now, what do you want?" he repeated with growing impatience.

"Boss wants to see you." The burly man spat before kicking the bench irritably and storming off. Just before he passed through the doorway, he paused. "I don't know why the fuck they keep you around. You've been a ticking time bomb since your streetrat partner went AWOL and got himself killed. I just don't know why the others can't see it…"

"Before worrying about me, you should worry about yourself Reynolds," Heero Yuy shot back. "Your mission stats have been falling. You'll fall below the line if you don't get your act together."

The burly man snarled something incomprehensible before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Heero Yuy placed the night vision goggles on the dashboard and turned back to his laptop.

'0200: no activity.' He logged into the system before flipping the screen to the infra-video feeds he had placed around the compound earlier.

"_Well this is boring as hell," _a dry voice commented. _"How long's the job?" _

Heero Yuy froze before relaxing. "I thought you wouldn't be coming."

"_You know I could never leave you alone, not even now."_

"I thought you were mad."

There was a frustrated-sounding huff of air. _"I didn't come here to fight Heero. I just thought you might want some company and someone to watch your back. But if you-"_

"No, stay," he cut him off hastily. "I won't ask you about the Church anymore."

"_Good. So… how long are we here for?"_

"You don't know?"

"_I'm not omnipotent… is that the right word? Well whatever, I don't know everything Heero. You gotta fill in the blanks for me sometimes."_

"Until I find something or am informed that the assignment is over."

"_Huh… so could be hours to weeks. Oh joy."_

"Duo-" he began but was instantly cut off.

"_Oh no. I know that tone of voice. You're gonna ask another question, I told you to leave it alone."_

"It's not about the Church!"

"_Fine, what?"_ the voice barked, clearly irritated.

"Where do you go when you're not with me?"

There was a long pause. _"Not quite sure how it works myself… sometimes it I come because it feels like you're calling me… other times… because I want to see you. I really can't explain it… sometimes I am, and other times…"_

"Other times…?" he prompted when the voice lapsed into silence.

"_Other times, I'm just… nul…"_

"Nul?"

"_Nothingness. Null, nil, not. I don't see, I don't hear, I don't feel. I'm nothing." _

Heero Yuy's chest felt hollow when he heard those words.

* * *

_AN: A quick little update. Muses are being cooperative... so far. (knock on wood!) Now just gotta try and stop this story from ballooning out of control. _

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And of course, thanks for reading! _


End file.
